The present disclosure relates to an electricity distribution system and an electricity distribution method.
At present, power that an electric power company generates at a power station is transmitted to homes businesses, or the like through a public power wiring network. Homes and businesses contract with the electric power company for the use of electricity and the power usage is determined on the basis of the contract. Further, for example, when the amount of current exceeds the amount determined by the contract with the electric power company due to the simultaneous use of a plurality of electric devices in a home, a breaker trips to make electricity unavailable.
For example, a distribution board is installed in the home. The distribution board measures the amount of total current for each area in a plurality of areas in the home. Further, when the capacity is exceeded, the distribution board trips the breaker of the area where the capacity is exceeded. Further, since the amount of total current in a house is measured, when the total capacity of the house is exceeded, the distribution board trips a main breaker to stop the inflow of current into the entire house.
Therefore, when a microwave oven, an electric stove, a dryer, an air conditioner or the like, which consume a large amount of power, are simultaneously used in a home, the amount of current may exceed the amount determined by the contract with the electric power company and the breaker may trip.